


Stolen Pictures

by Scrxpt



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Isa was gonna kick some ass, M/M, Young Isa, Young Lea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 13:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4523094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrxpt/pseuds/Scrxpt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lea got a new camera and Isa is not a willing subject.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stolen Pictures

**Author's Note:**

> AKUSAIMONTH : BERSERK  
> Day 19: Set D - Either you get that camera out of my face or I’ll smack my lips against yours

     “Lea,” Isa said as he shoved at the redhead’s face. “Stop with the camera already.” Lea had been excited to try out the new polaroid camera his mom had got him, and Isa had been excited for him at first until he learned that he would become the subject of most of Lea’s pictures. He didn’t mind one or two here and there, but he wasn’t the most comfortable in front of the camera and he couldn’t take hearing “Isa, go stand there!” one more time. Isa shoved the boy back and Lea raised his camera again. “Aw, c’mon Isa, just let me take a picture of you in front of the fountains, pleeeaaaaase?” Lea gave him a smile and Isa huffed loudly. “Last one.” He said curtly before walking to the front of the fountain. Lea walked over to him and gestured for Isa to sit or do something—Isa really had no clue. The boy just crossed his arms and stared at his friend. Lea saw he wasn’t going to get much more from him and raised his camera to snap a quick shot. Isa relaxed when Lea lowered the camera but then was distracted by a bird cawing near the top of the fountains. He looked up curiously and tried to spot what kind of bird it was before hearing a loud click and whir of Lea’s camera. Isa turned and glared at Lea, who had a huge grin on his face, and stomped over to him. “What did I say?” Isa asked, grabbing Lea’s scarf. “Oh c’mon Isa, you looked so nice—“ Isa clucked his tongue and shook his head. “Forget the stupid camera.” He tugged Lea in closer and relished as the boy visibly gulped. Isa watched as Lea glanced down at his lips and a small smirk tugged at them. He’ll make him forget to take the stupid pictures. Isa tugged Lea in more and closed the distance between them, pressing their lips together. He kept a hold of his scarf as he tilted his head and moved his lips against Lea’s slightly chapped ones. Isa slotted Lea’s lower lip between his own and gave a gentle suck before hearing the other boy make a low noise. Satisfied, Isa smirked into the kiss before he heard that damned click again. He glanced to the side and saw Lea had held up the camera to snapshot them kissing. Isa immediately pulled back and snatched the polaroid as it whirred out of the camera. “Hey!” Lea exclaimed, but Isa was already shaking it. He stared at the photo, feeling Lea come up behind him to either look or snatch the picture away. There, in the picture, they were kissing with pinkened cheeks, Isa smirking and Lea with his eyes half shut. Isa could feel himself turn redder as he slid the picture in his jacket pocket, elbowing back to hit Lea. “This is mine, and no more pictures, Lea.” Isa walked away as the redhead protested and whined, deciding he needed an ice cream to cool his flaming cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to hit me up on twitter: [@viiixel](https://twitter.com/viiixel)
> 
> Kudos and comments are very appreciated, especially if you read to the end and see this! Writing fanfic is often thankless at times so any support shown, especially comments, is very motivating. So please consider interacting with fanfic writers if you enjoy their work!


End file.
